New beginnings
by Frazor
Summary: With the Sinnoh League behind him, Ash's Sinnoh adventure is drawing to a close. Dawn had decided to stay. How will Ash take it? Pearlshipping one-shot


**Don't go **

**Hey guys, welcome to my first pearlshipping fic :D And what better way to start than with a nice easy one-shot? **

_.:Ash's POV:. _

_.:Flashback:. _

_There he was, after all his efforts he had finally made it to the Sinnoh League Championship battle. Against none other than Paul. Each trainer had one pokemon left, Ash and Pikachu v.s Paul and his Electivire. Both pokémon where exhausted and stood, panting as they waited their orders. _

_"Pikachu use Quick attack!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu said determinedly as it began to run towards Electivire. _

_"Pathetic," Paul muttered "Electivire hold your ground and use Protect." Electivire did as instructed and created the protective shield around it, bracing itself for the impact of the on coming pikachu. _

_"Now, Pikachu jump!" Pikachu leaped off the ground and in a blur of movement, landed directly behind the larger pokémon. Electivire, thrown off be the unexpected jump, let it's guard down in the confusion. _

_"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu pivoted on and charged head long into Electivire's chest, sending a hail of sparks in all directions. _

_Ash's heart skipped a beat as he watched Paul's Electivire hit the ground, unconscious. Pikachu skidded to a halt in front of him, breathing heavily but still standing. They had won! _

_"Electivire is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallot Town!" the referee declared. _

_The crowd roar in applause, the stadium was filled with vocies of a million people. But only one stood out. The beautiful blue haired girl in the front row bearing the smile that he loved so much. His cheeks flushed just looking at her. Ash snapped back into reality as Pikachu leaped into his arms and quickly climbed onto his shoulder, only to wave to the crowd. The sound soon hushed down as Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion swept onto the stadium floor. _

_"Congratulations Ash on all you've achieved," Cynthia began "the bond you share with you're pokémon is a strong one, and you deserve the victory you earned today." _

_"Thanks" Ash said, shaking her hand _

_"Pi-Pikachu" extended a paw to do the same. _

_"As Champion of the Sinnoh League, I present you with this," Cynthia said as she handed Ash the Championship Trophy "and i welcome you the the Sinnoh Hall of Fame!" The audience erupted once again. This time he saw his friends running towards him. _

_"Congratulations Ash." Brock beamed. Ash took his outstretched hand, only to be pulled into a short hug by his hold friend, but Brock soon hurried off to flirt with Cynthia. _

_"Oh Ash you did it!" Dawn squealed as she threw her arms around him holding him in a tight hug. The blood rushed to Ash's face once again, to nervous to return the hug. After a short while Dawn parted slightly and saw Ash's face. "You're the best." she giggled and leaned to kiss him lightly on the cheek before running away to check on the recently poisoned Brock. Pikachu chuckled as he saw his partner frozen still and turning bright crimson. _

_.:End Flashback:. _

It had been over a week since that day and Ash now sat under a large oak tree in Twin Leaf Town watching the clouds slow drift through the sky, thinking about what was still to come. With the Sinnoh League over, Ash and Brock would soon be returning home to Kanto, But Dawn had decided to stay. During the Grand Festival Dawn had finished 3rd, losing to Zoey who had gone on the beat Kenny in the finals. She had seemed disappointed at first but soon gained enthusiasm, saying she was going to stay ion Sinnoh and train until next year's competition. This had taking away much of Ash's excitement over his victory over Paul. "Why don't I just tell her that i want her to come with me?" Ash asked himself even though he already knew the answer, he was far to afraid of her answer.

_.:Dawn's POV:. _

"Ash?" Dawn called, she got no response. Now she was starting to get worried. Ash and Brock where staying at Dawn's House until the boat left tomorrow, but this morning Ash had left to go for a walk but that was several hours ago, so she had opted to go look for him. For several days now Ash had been acting strange, he didn't speak to her often and wouldn't look her in the eyes. Dawn sighed, the usual sweet, enthusiastic trainer she adored so much replaced by a depressed young man. Dawn had thought about traveling to Kanto with her friends, but because of the way Ash had been acting she wasn't sure if he wanted her around anymore.

Finally Dawn came across the raven-haired boy sitting under a great oak, as she approached she saw his deep brown eyes where filled with sadness.

"Ash are you okay?" Dawn said tentatively sitting down next to him.

"Yeah." Ash responded rather unconvincingly.

"Come on, you can tell me. You're my best friend." She said with a warming smile, trying to cheer the young trainer up. But he just stared at the ground in front of him. "Fine then," Dawn said angrily "don't tell me." she got up to leave.

"I want you to come with me!" Ash blurted out. Dawn stopped and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She turned to she the boy standing

"What?" She asked trying to hide her blushing face.

Ash took both her hands in his "Dawn, I wouldn't have managed in Sinnoh without you. I might have lost Pikachu for good if you hadn't found him. I don't want to be apart from you," Ash looked away "I love you." he whispered

_.:Ash's POV:. _

They where both silent, the only sound was Ash's heart almost pounding against his ribs. Dawn was stunned, so he simply stood, staring into the deep blue eyes of the girl he had just professed his love too. After the excruciatingly long silence followed, Ash's heart sank

Sh*t he swore inwardly to himself, realizing how much of a fool he'd made himself look. Ash looked down, hiding his tear filled eyes beneath the brim of his cap. Not only had he had his heart broken but he had ruined one of the best friendships he had ever had. After a long moment the tears began to flow.

_.:Dawn POV:. _

Her mind was racing, a million thoughts whirling through her head in the blink of an eye. For a long time she had wished she would hear Ash speak those words, but she was still completely taken off balance by his sudden confession, the sound of hushed sobs snapped her out of her thoughts, and she realized that the Ash was crying.

_.:Ash's POV:. _

Before he knew it, Ash felt himself being held tight. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful bluenette with her face buried in his chest.

"I love you too." she looked up, and he saw she too was trying to hold the tears within her deep blue eyes.

_.:Dawn's POV:. _

The two spent the rest of the afternoon under the great oak. Dawn lay her head in Ash's lap as he stroked her hair. They both stared into each other's eyes, Dawn noticed that within his dark brown eyes was a spark of excitement she hadn't seen in a long time. As the sun began to set Dawn sat up.

"We should probably get back, i need to start packing." Dawn said

"Packing?"

"For Kanto silly!" She said with a smile.

Ash just stared at her with a look of confusion on his face. Dawn sighed, sometimes Ash really was a dolt. "Would you like me to spell it out any clearer?" With that she saw the realization hit him, his eyes widening with excitement.

She felt his lips pressed against hers and she pulled him closer into the kiss she had waited so long for.

Later the couple walked, hand-in-hand back under the beautiful night sky. Fully prepared for the adventure that lay ahead of them. Together.

**Well that's it, thank you all for reading this is my first Pearlshipping/Pokémon fic, so feed back would be much appreciated. I've got other ideas for some Pearlshipping fics, but I'll see how much you guys like this one first :D **

**Frazor Out! **


End file.
